


Smuggled Cupcakes

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [20]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's uncle brings him some contraband to share</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smuggled Cupcakes

He had been napping when he was woken up by Matt loudly clearing his throat. Techie snorted softly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. He blinked when his hand was pulled away from his eyes, pouting a little as he kept them closed to wait until the dull burn of sleep left them. “Matt...” he complained.

“Don't rub your eyes. You'll make the rust start to form faster and then I'll have to use the drops again,” Matt reminded him.

Techie sighed but placed his hands in his lap, waiting until his eyes stopped burning. He opened them, blinking briefly to clear them as he looked at Matt. “Yes?” he asked.

“I brought you something to share.”

“A muffin?”

“Kind of.”

Techie watched as Matt revealed the small item of food, raising an eyebrow. “That's...not a muffin...” he noted. It looked like a muffin; it had a similar shape like one at any rate. On top however was a good amount of yellow frosting, swirled around and ending in a little tip. He could smell a sweet lemon scent coming off of it. “What is it?” he finally asked.

“It's a cupcake.”

“A cupcake?”

Matt nodded his head as he sat down, carefully cutting the cupcake in half for the both of them. “It's lemon flavored,” he explained.

“Is it...made with sugar?”

“Yeah.” Matt sighed when Techie's eyes widened in horror and he held up a hand to try and reassure him. “You're not the only one with connections to smugglers and dealers,” he said.

“Are you sure the seller is safe?”

“Well considering the seller is my uncle...”

Techie blinked. “Uncle?”

“Yeah, my uncle Han,” Matt said with a shrug. He held the half out to Techie with a smile. “You ever have one before?” Techie shook his head and he chuckled, idly licking the frosting from his own half. “You'll love it,” he promised.

Techie sniffed the cupcake first. He considered it a moment and then smiled to himself. He liked the smell of lemon and the bright yellow color never failed to cheer him up. He gave the frosting a tentative lick and he hummed happily at the taste. He started to eat it in earnest, ending up with a small bit of frosting left at the corner of his mouth.

“Hey.”

“Hm?” Techie blinked as Matt leaned forward. His eyes widened and he blushed as the other licked the frosting from his mouth. He giggled, pressing his forehead against Matt's. “I love you,” he said.

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
